


Go Deep

by ZeeK



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self-Doubt, Steve Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeK/pseuds/ZeeK
Summary: Bucky and Tony are fuck buddies… Until they’re not.





	

It was the worst possible thing that could happen. Bucky developed feelings for a man who was just interested in casual sex. He didn’t mean for it to happen either. The whole thing was supposed to be no strings attached and Bucky just had to go and fuck it up.

He could pinpoint the exact moment when he started to think of Tony being more than just some guy who he fucked. In his head, Tony stopped being a stress reliever and started to be something a lot more. Tony was everything he could have wanted. He wasn't perfect but Bucky wasn't looking for perfect. Bucky was looking for someone who he fit with, someone who together they would complement one another. Tony and Bucky just fit.

In Bucky’s defense, the sex was good, phenomenal even. How could he not want something more?

In bed, Tony would tease Bucky with his tongue, caress his skin with experienced fingers and would seductively whisper promises into his ear while he thrust up into Bucky.

Outside of bed, Tony teased Bucky with his words, pat him on the back in passing and would lean over during movie nights to whisper a joke in Bucky’s ear. It was eerily similar yet so different at the same time. 

Yet… Bucky couldn’t help but yearn for more. With Tony hovering above him, pressing fervent kisses to his neck, Bucky squirming underneath him in pure bliss. His nails raking down Tony’s back, unabashed moans filling the room. It was over quicker than it started and all too soon Tony was rolling off of him and reality was catching up before Bucky even realized. 

They both laid side by side as they caught their breaths, Bucky watching Tony stretch out of the corner of his eye. He knew that he’d have to leave soon. Sleeping in Tony's bed after sex was a line that he refused to cross. He would only sleep there if Tony invited him to, and he knew that would never happen. 

“- on your mind?”

Bucky turns his head to look over to Tony and ineloquently says, “Huh?”

Tony’s eyebrows raise as he tries not to laugh. “Did I screw your brains out or were you actually lost in thought there?” Bucky rolls his eyes and decides that this would be a good time to make a tactical retreat. As he’s gathering his clothes from off the floor and unhurriedly putting them on, he hears Tony laugh and get up. “I would invite you for round two but if I keep you any longer, Cap’s going to pull a Mother Hen on us and come looking for his ugly duckling.” 

Bucky snorts. “Thanks Stark, haven’t heard that one before.” As soon as he’s done throwing his shirt on Bucky turns and leaves, ignoring Tony who says something about someone stealing all of his jokes.

 

Steve knows about Bucky’s problem. Steve thinks it’s hilarious because Steve’s a little shit. As soon as Bucky gets off the elevator and into their living room, Steve looks up from where he’s sitting on the couch and laughs at him. 

“Oh Buck, not again.”

“Shut up asshole. Don’t you have a meeting to go to today?” Bucky huffs and goes to take a seat beside Steve but the warning look on his friend’s face stops him.

“I actually just got back from the meeting and you’re not allowed to sit on the couch until you shower. You stink.” Steve gives Bucky’s rumpled clothes a pointed look before going back to his sketch pad. Part of Bucky wants to sit on the couch just out of spite but the other part of him knows he shouldn’t cross Steve so he goes and showers. 

As soon as he’s stink free and dressed in new clothes, Bucky plops down onto the couch, still half wet and jostling Steve in the process. He can hear Steve grumble under his breath.

“I don’t know what to do Steve.” Bucky groans. 

“What do you want me to say, Buck? It wouldn’t be a problem anymore if you just told him how you feel.” 

“Uhh no, that would make it an even worse problem. If he knows, he’ll for sure break off this whole arrangement and then I won’t be getting any sex.” 

Steve wrinkles his nose and says, “Well that’s one outcome. There is another one y'know.”

“Yeah, the other outcome is him leaving the tower forever and then I won’t even get a glimpse of him. Or his ass. Or his face.”

Steve finally looks up and has the audacity to laugh at him again. “No, you dumbass! The other option is that he’ll reciprocate your feelings towards him and then you’ll finally stop talking about him like a lovesick teenager.” 

“I’m not a lovesick teenager.” Steve hums and doesn’t answer. “I don’t even know why I’m friends with you.”

“That’s because you know I’m right.” As a gesture to end the conversation, Bucky throws an arm over his face and groans.

There were three paths he could take. Bucky could take the path of forcing obliviousness and acting as if nothing is wrong. This could end in two ways. Tony eventually ending their unspoken agreement, which was likely or Tony admitting his feelings for Bucky. Highly unlikely. Path two was coming to terms with his feelings for Tony and telling him. Bucky didn’t want to think about what Tony would say to him if he did that. The third path was breaking off their unspoken deal himself, this way Bucky didn’t have to tell anybody and nobody would get hurt. This way was also the cowardly route and if Bucky was anything, it wasn't a coward.

 

***

 

The look Tony was giving him across the room could only be described as suggestive. As soon as Bucky had entered the area, Tony had raked his eyes up and down his form. They were the only two around but Bucky knew that even if the team was around, Tony would continue on looking without any shame.

Bucky hesitates for a second, knowing that going on without saying anything will keep making his situation harder to deal with, but then again he's never been the best decision maker when it comes to himself. One last time can't hurt. 

He meets Tony's eyes and grins.

It's different. Whenever they fucked, it was always fast, intense and fulfilling. This time… it's slow, passionate and heavy. It's a slow roll of hips, a feather light touch and heavy breath against his neck. It's almost too much. Bucky can't help but come undone under Tony's touch. With a gasp, he finishes and can’t help but think: I’m in love.

After it’s done, the both of them lying there, debauched. Bucky finds that he can't meet Tony's eyes. 

“Something’s bothering you.” It's a statement. Tony knows there's something on his mind. Tony always seems to know. He's good at reading Bucky.

When Bucky finally finds the courage to look up, he finds Tony's eyes on him. 

“I…” He starts but he has no idea what he wants to say or how he wants to say it.

“You what? If you don't start talking then you're going to make me nervous and then I’ll start talking to fill the silence and -”

“Tony,” Bucky says and wow, he never thought he'd hear that tone in his voice. It sounded... affectionate. Fond. Tony must have heard it too because he stops and looks at Bucky with a narrowed eyed look. 

“What?” 

“Up for round two?” As soon as he says it, he knows it’s a mistake but he can’t take it back. Something in Tony’s eyes seems to wilt at his words. He wants to tell Tony what’s on his mind but Bucky also wants it to be at a good time, not right after they fucked. That wouldn’t end well. He will tell Tony. It’s not up for debate.

Even if the shine is gone from Tony’s eyes, his smile is as charming as ever. “I never thought you’d ask.” He whispers and leans in.

 

***

 

Bucky can’t wait any longer. He feels his emotions eating away inside of him, urging him to do something, anything. He’s nervous yet calm and some voice inside his head is telling him that if he wants to say anything, now is the time to open his big mouth.

Almost everyone is out. Bruce is in his lab but the rest of the team is gone. Tony’s sitting next to him on the couch and every time Bucky shifts, their thighs brush. He can’t help but be hyper-aware of Tony when they’re this close together. All Bucky wants to do is lean against him and have Tony wrap an arm around him and pull him close. 

Tony laughs at something someone said on TV and Bucky finds himself looking over and smiling at Tony instead of focusing on what they’re watching. It doesn’t take Tony long to notice but when he does, he huffs. “Why are you looking at me like that Barnes?” 

Bucky’s lips involuntarily pull up into a bigger smile. “Like what Stark?” Tony seems to want to say something but instead decides to take the obvious route by saying something he deems quirky.

“Like you want to murder me.”

Bucky barks out a laugh. “I am not looking at you like I want to murder you!” 

“Oh really? How would you say you’re looking at me?” Tony teases.

“Like I love you.” It leaves Bucky’s mouth faster than he realizes and as soon as he says it, a weight lifts off his shoulders. 

Tony freezes for a split second and then a smile forms on his face. He looks at Bucky and says, “I love you too.” 

It's unreal. Bucky never thought in a million years that Tony of all people would love him back but here they are. Bucky knows that this little self-esteem problem of his is annoying but it doesn't matter right now. All that matters is Tony.

Bucky leans forward to kiss him but stops when he realizes something.  
“Wait. You knew?” 

“No?” It's supposed to be a statement but the end of Tony's voice trails off at the end. Bucky frowns.

“You knew! Why didn't you say something?” Flabbergasted, Bucky leans back and stares at him. Tony has the conscience to look vaguely guilty.

“I was waiting for you! Plus it was cute to see you struggle to form words for some of it,” Tony says. “Steve and Nat both had bets going on for when you would say anything. I think Nat won.”

“You're joking,” Bucky says. In reply, Tony laughs and kisses him. 

It's the first time they kissed just for the sake of kissing and not while fucking. Bucky knows that he could get used to this. When they eventually pull apart, Bucky sees Tony smiling and he knows that his own face is mirroring that image.

“What do you say about me taking you out for dinner tonight?” Tony whispers, his thumb brushing over Bucky’s cheek.

“I’d say it's a date.”

Later that night, when Bucky’s laying on his back and Tony’s hovering above him, he wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and pulls him closer. Their lips ghost over each other's as they pant and Bucky rolls his hips to try to force Tony in just a bit deeper. Fingers pull at his hair and Tony pulls away just enough to shift and then thrusts up. Bucky feels himself clench down, hands clasping onto Tony and holding on. They both moan and come undone. Breathless, Bucky can’t help but press his lips against Tony’s. They pull away from each other and Tony slides off of him. 

“Stay the night?” Tony whispers.

Bucky smiles and can’t help but lean over and kiss him again.

 

***

 

The next time Steve sees Bucky, he yells “Four more days Buck! Why couldn't you wait four more days?”

Bucky gives him the finger.

**Author's Note:**

> title was taken from Rihanna's song, Skin
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](villain-dylan.tumblr.com)


End file.
